


Presents

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [20]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: day 20 of 25daysofToruKaChristmas~





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Do You Believe in Destiny, Sensei? Universe~
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Toru _must_ be dreaming.

He eyed his very _lovely_ , very _pretty_ teacher who’s wearing a very provocative, very sexy Santa Claus costume standing a few feet away from him. Takahiro-sensei is a very formal one, aside from his cussing spree, Toru knows that he’s a very decent man— _maa, at least in my imagination_. It makes seducing him funnier and gives him this…adorable innocence that the high school student oh-so wanted to crush.

_Like how he wanted to crush Satoh-sensei._

Really, the man should learn how to _respect_ the _properties_ of other person. He had already staked his claim and yet, the teacher still follows Takahiro-sensei like a lost little puppy. A puppy hat Toru wants to kick him senseless. But he couldn’t, not just because he’ll be arrested for assaulting a full-grown man, but because Takahiro-sensei would be _sad_.

And Toru _doesn’t_ want his beloved sensei to be sad.

So, yeah, back to the matter at hand.

Toru licked his lips as he stared at his teacher. Takahiro-sensei is wearing a very short, skirt— _or was that a long shirt_ —type of Santa Suit, a hat covering most of his fluffy hair and a thigh-high red stockings. H _oly crap,_ Toru wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth, _sensei looks so hot_! And it seems that his _Toru-cha_ n is also agreeing on that thought—he subtly glanced down to see the obvious bulge on his slacks—and to the idea that it wouldn’t be too bad if he would just bend the teacher over and fuck him senseless—all the laws about an adult and a minor sleeping together be _damned._

But no, he was dreaming, and this… _dream-Takahiro-sensei_ looks oblivious and innocent as shit. He just smiled at him—sweetly, like a mother would to her lovely son, argh, WTF—his eyes silently asking him to come closer. And oh did Toru almost _tripped on his own feet_ in his hurry to get closer to the Music teacher. Takahiro-sensei looks even better upon closer look, Toru could see every detail of his pretty face and the exposed supple skin and his mouth instantly waters at that.

He looks so stunning, incredibly _enticing._

He looks so adorable and doable that _I really, really wanna fuck him—_

“You look pretty, Takahiro-sensei,” he, instead, said because you can’t just blurt out how you’re dying to bang your teacher—not even in your wildest dreams.

Instead of blushing and stuttering—like the original Takahiro-sensei would definitely do, _I mean, I’ve stalked him too much already and I know his usual reactions and emotions over certain topics so yeah—_ like a high school kid, Takahiro-sensei just smiled, as a box magically—okay, this is really a ream—appeared on his hand.

“That’s nice,” he said, smiling, which is also a bit too creepy for Toru’s liking, “I have a gift for you! I hope you’ll like it!”

_I will like whatever you would give to me._

But that sounds so desperate and _pathetic_ so he just nodded and accepted the box—bowing waist deep in gratitude and total not to attempt to have a peek of the man’s legs under the Santa suit—before he opened the box.

…

…

_What the…_

It was…

Inside the box was a picture frame. A really girly, really flowery picture frame where a photo of a wedding was tucked into. He slowly grabbed the frame, the box falling from his clutches as he stared at the persons on the phot.

It was…

Takahiro-sensei and…and…

_Satoh-fucking-Takeru—_

“What the actual fuck—,” he snarled, and snapped his gaze towards the teacher, only to see that the scenery had already changed—from a warm, Christmas room with a Santa-Takahiro-sensei, it had changed into a white, white place, with flowers and fucking doves chirping and there’s Takahiro-sensei wearing a very nice, very fit white suit and holding hands with…

With…

“GAAAAAAAAH!!!” Toru screeched, making the person sitting beside him jump in surprise—the smug, smirking face of Satoh-sensei was the last thing he saw in his dream before he decided that it’s not funny anymore and that he needed to finally wake up. He blinked, his face as white as ash as he looked around, noticing that his teacher— _the love of his life_ —is still in his room, a blanket draped over his shoulder while Toru’s guitar is on his lap.

He’s still here.

It’s just a dream—a very, very bad dream.

“What’s wrong?”

He looked up, saw the wide, almond-shaped eyes filled with worry, his face was contorted by a concerned frown and this—this is the Takahiro-sensei he loves, not the one wearing a skimpy outfit in his dream (though, maybe when he’s older, he could make his soon-to-be-lover wear even more daring costumes, like a _maid’s or a neko_ or—), that this is his Takahiro-sensei.

“I just…” he said, inching forward to the man who immediately put away his guitar. Toru silently dumped his face onto the teacher’s shoulder, his nose brushing at the creamy column of his neck and inhaled his scent. He loves this, loves when Takahiro-sensei would accept his very, very spoiled attitude and when he would thread his fingers through Tour’s blond locks. He nuzzled closer, relishing the warmth of the teacher’s hand on his hair, “I just had a very bad dream about gifts…” he mumbled.

“Gifts?” Takahiro-sensei asked, and for a moment, his cute, little teacher was confused until an imaginary bulb lightened up, “Oh! For Christmas! Do you want me to get you something, too? But you’re already rich so…” he said, but Toru wasn’t listening anymore, because his mind is already picturing Takahiro-sensei as his gift—wearing nothing but the silky red ribbon wrapped around the strategic parts of his body, looking up at him with puffy red eyes and swollen lips and—

And—

“Are you alright?” Takahiro-sensei asked in worry, “You’re getting _out of breath._ Do you want me—,”

_Yes, yes, I want you in those ribbons, sensei!_

“—to bring you to a doctor, or something?”

Toru blanched and awkwardly couched to clear his throat. Okay, he really wants that sight to behold. Huh, maybe he should just think of a good way to say that to his sensei. But how would he say that he wants Takahiro-sensei in nothing but flimsy ribbons?!

He sighed, cuddling further with the teacher as he let his imagination run wild and free.

_Maybe I should just ask himself to be his gift for me…?_

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one gaaah but I hope that the art would make up for it lololololol
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
